1. Field of Use of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable bed assembly. This invention also relates to components for a bed assembly particularly including a disc and elongate support. This invention further relates to a portable assembly for a double-decker bed having a disc and elongate support construction.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
A collapsible bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,833, issued May 29, 1990 to Bonatz, which patent disclosure is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference thereto (the “Bonatz prior art construction”). The Bonatz prior art single bed construction included tubular frame members, a canvas bed and discs which when assembled formed a single bed. The Bonatz prior art construction was only operable as and suitable for a single bed function. Further, the Bonatz prior art construction components were difficult to transport.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide improved functionality for a portable bed assembly component.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide an improved lock construction for inter-locking portable bed assembly components.
It is a further principal object of the present invention to provide an assembly for a double-decker bed or alternatively two single beds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide lockable portable bed support components for the assembly of the aforesaid beds.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kit including carry bags for the ready transport of the components for the alternate assembly of a double-decker bed or two single beds.
The foregoing objects are achieved by the present invention.